


Because I'm Disturbed

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (like me), ......yeah, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M, Prompt: What if?/reimagined scene, it's short 'cause it's dumb, listen idk either my brain just threw it at me, obviously not canon compliant, this is so dumb, uh... spit?, ya know when Baz wanted to spit in Simon's face?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: What if Baz actually did spit in Simon's face and then lick it off?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Because I'm Disturbed

BAZ

“Baz…”, Snow says. He’s picked up the book and is holding it out to me. 

I take it.

“I need to tell you something”, he says. 

“What?” Since when do Snow and I have anything to tell each other?

“I need to talk to you.”  
I raise my chin. “Talk, then.”

“Not here.” He sheathes his blade. “We’re not supposed to be here, and… what I have to tell you is sort of private.”

_Sort of private?_ Since when do Snow and I have _sort of private_ things to tell each other? I squint at him. 

“We’re alone here, aren’t we? That should be private enough for you.”

He squirms. “We’re not supposed to be here”, he repeats.

“You’re the Mage’s heir, don’t you have like… special access or something?”

“Even if I do, you don’t. We should leave.” 

I smirk at him. “Actually, I kind of do. The Mage never took down my mother’s wards, I get in everywhere.”

“Fine! Have it your way”, he sighs. “But don’t blame me if we get ca-“ there are steps outside the door and before I can think it through, I cover his mouth with my hand, push him away from the doorway and spell the door shut. His back hits the wall, and I keep my hand clasped over his mouth until the footsteps have passed. I don’t realise how close we are until it’s silent. I don’t move once I do (because I’m weak) but I do pull my hand back. 

“So”, I whisper. “What did you want to tell me?”

He’s staring at me, wide-eyed and… flustered? He swallows, and it’s as visible as it always is. (His Adam’s apple is _ridiculous_. But maybe I just spend a lot of time staring.)

“I think I’m attracted to you”, he breathes. It’s so quiet and so fast that I don’t think he meant to say it. Maybe he’s hoping I didn’t hear it. (I did. I don’t think I’ve ever heard something more clearly.) It’s so shocking that I don’t know what to say, and a voice in my head that’s spent years pretending to hate him tells me to spit in his face, like I’m appalled by his advances. So I do.

Before Snow has time to finish saying “what the fuck”, I remember that I’m only pretending to hate him and that this is actually what I’ve wanted since year five. I really fucked that up, huh? 

Well, can’t get any worse now. 

I lick my own spit from his cheek and he stares at me like I’m insane (fair) but makes no attempt to move. 

“Sorry about that”, I say. “Knee jerk reaction.” And then, because there’s no saving the situation anyway, I just admit it. “The truth is, I’m attracted to you too.”

He keeps staring at me for a moment and then shrugs. “I’m already half sure I’ve lost my mind, so… works for me.” And he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> ......no comment
> 
> except yours! please do leave them, I love reading 'em!  
> (even if you just wanna go "what the hell did you just make me read")  
> (that's fine)  
> (I get it)  
> (just be glad I didn't prolong the makeout session because I did consider it)


End file.
